


Driving Home for Christmas

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, christmas craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Chandler is driving home after seeing his mom. He gets caught in Christmas traffic, he (just)  makes it home in time for some family traditions. Set at an undetermined point!
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Driving Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Seeing his mom had been nice he guessed. She was full of her new adventure, telling him all kinds of stories about who she’d met on her most recent book tour. Some were real. Most weren’t. He loved his mom, in small doses, and this year he was looking forward to a quiet (well as quiet as it could be with two seven year olds) Christmas, just Mon and the boys.

He should have left earlier, like Monica had told him to, but he didn’t and now he had to contend with blinding headlights, honking horns and everyone trying desperately to remain in the Christmas spirit despite not moving in ten minutes. 

He rolled the window down, regretting it as an icy blast swept through the car, leaned out to try and see what was causing the delay. No such luck. All he could see was tail lights lighting the freeway. 

Resigned to his fate chandler tweaked the radio into something more than a crackle could be heard. 

Chris Rea’s driving home for Christmas came on and he couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. 

Christmas is a time for reflection and despite his frustration he knew how lucky he was to be driving home to a family for Christmas. So much in life is a game of chance, and a group of friends moving into 2 apartments in Christmas was one of the best twists of fate he had experienced. Monica falling in love with him, marrying him, giving him the gift of love and children well that wasn’t just a twist of fate, it was a miracle. 

Monica. She’d be panicking. 

He dialled the number, praying that their would be enough signal, 

“Hey Mon”

“Chandler. Thank God. You were supposed to be here hours ago” 

“I know I know, traffic is hell, everyone has decided to leave it last minute this year apparently” 

“Not to say I told you so, but I told you so” 

We both chuckled at that. 

“Just get here as quickly and as safely as you can” 

“Yes dear” 

“You know I hate it when you call me that, it makes me feel old” 

There was a pause before “Don’t you dare. There’s still time to be put on the naughty list”

She knew what that would do to me. “I hate you” 

“You love me, now I have to go the twins are arguing about who is going to get the most presents this year” 

“Oh dear. Tell them papa will be there to tuck them in” 

///

2 hours later, exhausted, Chandler, finally arrived home. 

“You’re home papa” 

“Well I needed to be home in time for Santa tonight didn’t I?”

The boys nodded emphatically before yawning, time to go to bed, “Goodnight” 

“Night momma, night papa. Its CHRISTMASSSSS” 

Within minutes, despite their excitement light snoring could be heard from their doorway. 

Smiling at each other Monica and Chandler started getting to work on the magic of Santa, filling each stocking (making sure there was the same in both) 

After that came their favourite part of Christmas Eve- snuggling on the sofa with a glass of red watching Home Alone. They could both recite every single line. 

Chandler disappeared to the kitchen and monica laughed. 

He returned 15 minutes with a Cheese Pizza. 

“A whole cheese pizza, just for me?” 

He nodded (although Monica did relent after 10 minutes of Chandler looking over mournfully and gave him a slice). 

Idiot. He was her idiot though and he made her happier than she had ever thought possible. 

Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays


End file.
